Hevelyn
Hevelyn is the femslash ship between Helen Parr and Evelyn Deavor from The Incredibles fandom. Canon Helen Parr met Evelyn when she, Mr. Incredible and Frozone were invited to hear Winston's, Evelyn's brother, proposal of making superheroes legal again, with their help, at Devtech; as they are three of the few pro supers left that their father had saw as the world's last line of defence. As Elastigirl asks Winston how they were to change the world's prospective of supers through their own eyes, the Deavors show the three supers the very small cameras that are on their ID visitor badges and Evelyn explains that they plan to place them on their new super suits, as well as her being the one who invented them. To which places a smile upon Elastigirl's face. Before the three supers were brought to their company, Evelyn did a check on them, as well as making a chart of their pros and cons so they could see which one of them is best to serve as the face of their "make supers legal again" campaign, and Elastigirl's numbers were the highest. Elastigirl wasn't sure if she wanted to accept their proposal, but after Bob reassured his wife that he'll take care of their children and that making superheroes legal again would be best for everyone, Helen calls Winston to let him know that she is in. After the Parrs moved into their new house, and Helen changes into her new super suit, with one of Evelyn's mini cameras sowed into it, she uncovers the electric jet-powered super-motor bike that Evelyn built to serve as her new and improved Elasticycle. As Elastigirl enjoys to ride motorcycles and she had super-bike that she called the Elasticycle during the golden years, before superheroes were banned. She had a little trouble with it at first, before she left the garage, but she didn't let it stop her from driving it to the air port where the Deavors would take her to New Urbem. A city that has a high crime rate, making it a superhero's playground. As Elastigirl waits for trouble she talks with the Deavors, as well as telling them how she scold at her husband whenever she learned that he was doing unauthorised hero work by listening to his police scanner to find trouble; and her currently doing the same thing makes her feel like a hypocrite. A metro train starts running backwords, and as goes after it Evelyn guides her to routs that she can take to reach it and the dangers that the passengers would be in if they don't stop it, as well as there no being way to stop it remotely. The night after Elastigirl stopped the runaway train, that was caused the conductor being hypnotized by the "Screenslaver", Winston gets her a TV interview with Chad Brentley to help their main goal while the iron was still hot, and just before she went to set Evelyn tells her to "stretch a leg". A good luck stage pun to "brake a leg" and her stretching ability. Still troubled by the Screenslaver and the game he was probably playing with her when he took control of both the train and the Ambassador's helicopter, Evelyn gets her brother to show and introduce Elastigirl to the other supers they're gathered to help them make supers legal again. During their small getting to know each party and when it had gotten last, Elastigirl and Evelyn have a talk on her role in Devtech and two of the world's point of views on her are, it gave Elastigirl an idea to how she can catch the Screenslaver. As the two disgust and brainstormed they finished each other's sentences with their roles in the plan and how it will successfully play out, they first bumped with a "boom" and laughed over it. The plan involves Evelyn building a tracking scanner that would trace the Screenslaver's signal the moment Elastigirl's remote interview with Chad Brentley gets the hypnotizing villain to hijack the interview again, while she makes her way to the sauce of his signal and his "lair". After Elastigirl catches the Screenslaver and watches the police dragging him to their police car, all while denying to be masked villain and having no idea what has happened around him the moment she removed his mask, Elastigirl thanks Evelyn for building the device that helped her find him. At the victory party of Elastigirl defeating Screenslaver and finally making supers legal again the next day, however, she notices something odd in the slow moving playbacks of her fight with the Screenslaver and begins to look into it. Evelyn finds her in the control room when she brought her a drink, along with a joke about her being allowed to drink on duty, before Elastigirl shares her theories and concerns with her. As she drew close to the truth, however, and had found the hidden hypno-googles in the Screenslaver's mask, Evelyn places them over her eyes with a smile on her face when she says "Your Good" to her. Not long after Evelyn placed Elastigirl in a sup zero room that would brake her elastic body whenever she tries to stretch, she turns the goggles off so she can tell the freezing super the reason for her actions. As Evelyn blames Supers for her parents' deaths and had created "Screenslaver" plot and character, even though she is the true Screenslaver, to keep them illegal forever as he believes that supers keep them "weak". Angry for being devised by her, Elastigirl tells Evelyn that she saw her as a friend that she can count on, a friendship that wasn't true on Evelyn's end and she used it to gain her trust. After Elastigirl asks Evelyn if she plans on killing her for knowing the truth, Evelyn simply tells her that she plans on using her before she places the super back under her control. With one of the three main supers under her control, Evelyn begins to place her hold on the other supers, by calling Mr. Incredible with a half-true clime of Elastigirl being in danger before she has the mind controlled second-rated supers to collect Frozone and the Parr's children for her. When everything seemed to fall into place, however, Jack-Jack frees his mother from Evelyn's control and begins to free the other supers before she went after Evelyn. Elastigirl gets herself on Evelyn's getaway jet; and after she discovered her onboard Evelyn began to make things difficult for her so she wouldn't be able to physically catch her with easy. By flying the jets in ways that would cause Elastigirl to trip and fall, before cutting off it's oxygen to make her suffer from hypoxia while Evelyn wears a air filtered mask to keep herself alive. As the effects got to Elastigirl she began to act a bit loopy where some of her actions and the tone of her voice makes her sound like she was flirty, but she was still able to grab a flier gun that shot Evelyn out of her jet. After Elastigirl filled her lungs with air again, she went to save an unwilling Evelyn, as despite her actions towards her and other supers Elastigirl remains a superheroine and she wasn't about to leave Evelyn to die. Even though Evelyn didn't want to be saved by her and as she was arrested for her crimes Evelyn tells Elastigirl that saving her life hasn't changed her mind or dismissed her hatred towards supers, while Elastigirl is glad that she is still alive. To which Winston thanks her for, even though her actions will have her locked up for a long time, unless Evelyn's wealth is used to pay for her early release. Fanon Hevelyn is one of the most popular femslash ships of Incredibles 2, along with the rest of The Incredibles fandom. Possibly due to the friendship Elastigirl formed with Evelyn, before the female Deavor sibling revealed her true colors, and fans that have their friendship as something more. Fandom FAN FICTION : :E. Deavor/Elastigirl on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : Gallery Hevelyn gif 3.gif Hevelyn gif 4.gif Hevelyn gif 2.gif Hevelyn gif 5.gif Elastivoyd by mekitoji.jpg